


Before The End

by RisingFanArtist



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Fanfic, Homestuck - Freeform, Scourge Sisters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-11-29 14:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11442696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RisingFanArtist/pseuds/RisingFanArtist
Summary: Terezi's adventures while trying to find Vriska.





	1. On the Edge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terezi wakes up in the void and follows the path to find Vriska, but takes a break while walking to think some deep thoughts.

The light left her sight and she was soon consumed by darkness. She could almost feel something within her, but she couldn't tell what it was. Was it fear? Was it happiness? Was it sadness? She didn't know- she didn't remember what any of these words meant. Everything felt numb except for this small fragment of an unnamed feeling within her.

As she swam in the darkness for what felt like eternity, yet also felt like mere seconds, she felt the ground meet her feet. The solid patch of ground on which she landed was cold to the touch, it was the only thing she could feel in this stretching void. She tried to remain standing, but fell. She realized how tired she was, how weak she felt, and how hurt she felt. She didn't know what hurt the most; her ego, her pride, her emotions, or her body. She lay on this patch of ground, she buried her face in her hands, and she did something she didn't know she could do (or did she not remember that she could do it?)

She began to cry.

She didn't know why. She wasn't sad, she wasn't angry, she wasn't sick. Yet she wasn't happy either. The only thing she could feel was pain. 

She lifted her head and wiped away the tears on her face. She slowly began to open her eyes to make sense of where she was, but was only greeted to more darkness. She looked down at the patch of ground she was laying on, and it began to glow. This light she was laying on was her only source of light in this infinite void.

Slowly getting upon her feet, she started to remember what led her to this place. She looked down at her hands, expecting her teal blood to cover them. Her hands were clean, the only unsettling thing about them was her skin. Her gray skin was nearly white. She didn't know if this was due to the light or not, but she didn't want to worry about that right now.

More tears threatened to come as she realized something else. She could see. She wasn't supposed to be able to. She had been blind for most of her life, what had caused her to see now? She had somehow enjoyed being blind, it made her feel unique, made her feel more diverse. Now, it was gone. 

As more tears streamed down her face, another patch of land appeared before her. It glowed, just like the patch she was standing on. She looked around to see if more were appearing, but saw none. She stepped towards the glowing patch, and as she stepped on it, another patch appeared in front of her. Then another, and another, and another. It appeared as if they were forming a path towards something. She followed the patches of land for a long time, then sat down.

She let her legs hang off of the edge of the glowing platform and she stared into the void. The void stared back.

She took a deep breath and looked down. Below her was more void, staring straight into her eyes. Her working eyes. She wondered what lay below this platform. What would happen if she had jumped off? Would she fall for eternity? Would she find another wandering person with their own trail of glowing land? Would she fall for almost eternity and end up back on her own platform? She stared off the edge and leaned closer. She kept leaning in and reached out to the void, and the void reached out to her. She could feel it telling her jump, she could feel it begging her to leap and just fall. She didn't care what happened if she fell, she just wanted to let go. She wanted to let go of this platform and plunge into the darkness below. She was alright with this.

She imagined her slipping down into the darkness below, allowing the void to consume her, erasing what little emotions she was feeling. She imagined not being hurt, not being so confused, and not being so full of regret for an event she couldn't remember.

She didn't let go. She reached and reached into the void, and the void reached back, but nothing happened. She stood up and turned away from the edge, and continued on the path of glowing land. Wherever it led to was a better fate than the one she had imagined. In the void, there was nothing waiting for her. On this path, she could feel that there was.

Yet she could sense something was here, out in the darkness in front of her. Something important, something she needed... or was it someone? _Please, Terezi, just remember what you came here for!_ She told herself. _Terezi... remember..._ It didn't even occur to her now that she had remembered her name.

She followed the path and didn't dare look over the edge of the platforms she walked on. She didn't want to think those thoughts again, those thoughts of erasure. The thoughts of just disappearing. Whatever she was here for, she was here for a reason, and it wasn't to wait at the bottom of the void.

A loud _crack_ sounded from all around her, making her jump and try to find out where it came from. She searched through the darkness to find it.

She saw what caused this hideous noise, and she felt all of her blood drain from her face. There were large splits and cracks in the void all around her, forming a web in the emptiness in which she stood. Through each crack came lights and sounds of all sorts; blinding white light, green light, crying, laughing, everything. The void was no longer empty, and she looked over the edge to see what lay below now. Whatever had been below before was no longer there, everything below her platform was full of cracks. Pieces of the void were flaking off of itself and showing more light and sound behind it. It was beautiful yet terrifying at the same time.

Now, she ran along the path. She wanted to find what was at the end, if there was one. She ran and ran and she didn't look back. 

Her legs began to hurt, her breathing became more unsteady, but she didn't stop running. She was determined to find whatever waited for her in this void.

Then, she found her. In front of her, only a few meters away, was another person. She had her hair held back in multiple, long braids. Her skin was also a light gray, but with hints of blue. Her shirt had the sleeves ripped off and the symbol of Scorpio on it. Tears were rolling down her eyes, her milky white eyes.

Terezi knew who she was. This is why she was in the void, and this is why she didn't fall off the edge. This is what had been waiting for her in the void, this person.

She ran as fast as she could to a new platform between her and the other person, which glowed red. The other person looked up, and began to run, too. They met on the red platform, and hugged each other. They both began to cry uncontrollably as their memories of each other returned.

This other person was none other than Vriska Serket, Terezi's... best friend. She didn't remember what had happened to her to make her end up here, but she didn't care. They were together again. Now, nothing was going to set them apart. Ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fic, sorry if it seems really messy/stupid but I've had this idea for a long time and I've finally decided to make it.


	2. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> conversations on the way to a SPARP game

VRISKA: alright, no 8acking out this time

TEREZI: SHUT UP, TH4T W4S SW33PS 4GO!

VRISKA: doesn't mean you wont do it again

TEREZI: >:[

VRISKA: lmao chiiiiiiiill were going to the campsite later today, and you 8etter not 8e late!

TEREZI: 1 B3TT3R NOT B3 L4T3? YOU B3TT3R B3 4W4K3 WH3N 1T'S T1M3 TO GO!

VRISKA: 8itch has to get her 8eauty sleep sometime

TEREZI: Y34H AND 1T DO3SN'T N33D TO B3 ALL TH3 D4MN T1M3

VRISKA: whatever. you know the way, r8?

TEREZI: R4T3 >:?

VRISKA: right*

TEREZI: OH. Y34H, 1 DO

VRISKA: sweet

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

TEREZI: UH, VR1SK4, 1 L13D

VRISKA: oh my fucking god

TEREZI: YOU KNOW TH3 W4Y, R1GHT?

VRISKA: no dum8ass thats why i asked you

TEREZI: W3LL, FUCK >:[

VRISKA: please tell me you 8rought a map

TEREZI: ...

VRISKA: 8RE YOUR FUCKING KIDDIN8 ME

TEREZI: SH1T, SORRY! 1 D1DN'T TH1NK W3'D G3T LOST 1N TH3 WOODS

VRISKA: yeah neither did I 8ecause i thought someone _knew the way_

TEREZI: SHUT TH3 FUCK UP, 1T COULD B3 WORS3

VRISKA: oh? how

TEREZI: W3 COULD B3 4T TH3 C3MPS1T3 4ND TH3Y COULD K1LL US

VRISKA: or, you know, we could 8e killing them

TEREZI: UGH, WHY DO YOU FOCUS SO MUCH ON K1LL1NG TH3M? 1T'S 4 G4M3.

VRISKA: yeah and its a game where you kill people

TEREZI: 1T'S NOT F41R, K1LL1NG TH3M FOR NO R34SON.

VRISKA: um, may8e you forgot that weve got a lusus at home to feed? gotta keep her full or else i'll 8e what she eats next

TEREZI: F41R 3NOUGH, BUT WHY NOT JUST F33D H3R B34STS?

VRISKA: ...

TEREZI: ?

VRISKA: let's talk a8out something else

TEREZI: OK4Y. 

TEREZI: DO YOU TH1NK 1F W3 K33P W4LK1NG 1N ON3 D1R3CT1ON W3 COULD F1ND TH3 C4MPS1T3?

VRISKA: i dunno. may8e.

TEREZI: W4NT TO TRY?

VRISKA: sure

-

-

-

TEREZI: FUCK, W3'R3 GO1NG TO D13 OUT H3R3.

VRISKA: youre just now realizing that

TEREZI: _sigh_ TH3 SUN 1S COM1NG UP.

VRISKA: shit! we need to find some shade ooooooor...

TEREZI: OR WH4T?

VRISKA: or we just sit here and w8 for someone to find us

TEREZI: VR1SK4

VRISKA: Yeah?

TEREZI: TH4T 1S SUCH 4 SH1TTY 1D34

VRISKA: i know

TEREZI: LOOK, TH3R3 4R3 SOM3 TR33S OV3R H3R3, 1T'S 3NOUGH SH4D3 TO COV3R US BOTH.

VRISKA: yeah 8ut we cant stay here for 12 hours?

TEREZI: W3 C4N 1F W3 SL33P

VRISKA: oh _hell_ no, i am _not_ sleeping outside again

TEREZI: CONS1D3R 1T 4 R3ST1NG P4RTY

VRISKA: its more like a fucking camping trip

TEREZI: Y34H, YOU'R3 R1GHT, BUT DO YOU W4NT TO BURN 1N TH3 SUN?

VRISKA: no, lusus

TEREZI: GOOD :] NOW G3T OV3R H3R3 1N TH3 SH4D3.

VRISKA: alr8, now what

TEREZI: JUST SL33P

VRISKA: how am i supposed to sleep out here? just lay down, swallow some 8ugs, let a howl8east come and eat me, use our own piss as sopor slime

TEREZI: TH4T'S FUCK1NG GROSS

VRISKA: i know

TEREZI: YOUR3 T1R3D, JUST CLOS3 YOUR 3Y3S 4ND 1'LL K33P YOU S4F3

VRISKA: aw how romantic

TEREZI: SHUT UP

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two yay


	3. If Only

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pretty much chapter one but from Vriska's pov

Vriska had been wandering around in dream bubbles for years. It was exciting at first; exploring new worlds, meeting new people, reuniting with alternate versions of her friends... but eventually, she grew to hate these dream bubbles. They became repetitive and just reminded her of the friends she had lost from her own timeline.She had the same conversations with every version of everyone. She saw the same scenery time and time again. She had even relived her death multiple times in a few of the dream bubbles she visited. It was as if she were trapped in an infinite loop of time with every thing remaining the same every time the loop began again. It was like living in her own personal hell. Now, that many of the dream bubbles had been destroyed, she wandered in the Void, waiting for something. She didn't know what this something was, but she could feel it reaching out to her, like it needed her.

The Void was the only new place Vriska had been to in a long time. Nothing was special about this place. There was nothing to see, nothing to hear, nothing to feel, and nothing happening. It was incredibly quiet here. If Vriska's heart were still beating, it would be deafening compared to the silence of the Void. She loved it here.

She floated in the empty space in total peace; it was perfect here. She had never felt peace like this before. She began to drift off to sleep when a bright light startled her. It was a perfect square of light far below her. She drifted towards the light, then she suddenly couldn't float anymore. She fell onto the glowing platform, but she wasn't hurt. She got to her feet and looked around her. More void stretched on in every direction. Vriska's mind began to wander as she thought of why this platform had appeared. The Void is only full of potential for creation, but not the instructions nor creators available to use this potential. Nothing existed here, but it could. Maybe that's why the platform appeared, because it had enough potential to exist. She thought more about this for a little while longer before another platform appeared next to her. It was close enough to for her to step on. These platforms looked as if they were supposed to be part of a path of some sort. As she went to step down onto this platform, another one appeared in front of her. Then another one. Then another one. An entire path was being laid before her eyes as more and more glowing platforms appeared before her and stretched on into the depths of the Void. She hesitated for a moment then began to follow the path to wherever it may lead. Maybe it would take her to whatever had been waiting for her in the Void. 

Vriska followed the path for what felt like eternity. Her feet were numb and her legs were aching from walking for so long. She tried not to focus on the pain and instead focused on what was at the end of the path. She thought about what might be there at the end; what horror's or riches awaited her. Was it gold? She never wanted to see another piece of gold ever again. Was it a horror terror? Likely. Would it be someone she knew? She doubted it. She didn't want to be reunited with some of the people she'd met. Especially not the ones she had hurt. 

She eventually stopped to rest on one of the platforms. She laid down on her back and stared at the emptiness above her. She remembered the events of her life, reminiscing on the things she did and what she should have done. She thought about this frequently. It was all she could think about, honestly. Being dead left her with a lot of time to do nothing, so she spent a lot of her free time just thinking. She thought about the various FLARP sessions she had endured, with her best friend, yet the person who killed her. She thought about all of the people's lives she had sacrificed just for her own survival, and she regretted every single one of them. Why did she kill all of them when she would still die anyways? She thought of the fights she had and the people she hurt. She regretted these, too, but for different reasons. She thought of her friends, her enemies, and the people she loved. She missed them and she wondered if they missed her. Even though she met them time and time again in the dream bubbles, she missed the people that she had grown up with and knew, not their alternative versions. She doubted that any of them missed her as much as she missed them. Maybe if she had been nicer to people, maybe if she had opened up more, maybe if she had trusted them... then maybe someone would have cared when she died. She probably wouldn't even be here if she had just been a better person.

As her thoughts began to wander more, and to even darker places, the luminescence from the platforms began to fade. This snapped her attention away from her inner monologue and she sat up. The platforms behind her began to disappear. She took this as a signal to keep walking to wherever the path led to. She got up and continued on the path. She didn't stop to rest this time. She continued on the path faster, and more eager to see what waited for her at the end. She felt that whatever waited for her, it was worth seeing. Maybe it wasn't gold, but a new adventure. A fresh start. Maybe she could get a second chance and change who she was before. She doubted it. Maybe Meenah had come back for her.

She doubted that, too.

As she ran down the path, she could hear thunder all around her. She looked up into the Void and saw its very fabric fall apart. Small fissures and fractures in the emptiness began to form. Cracks were beginning to form in the space around her. These spiderwebbed cracks had lights of all colors streaming through them. Brilliant reds, pale greens, blinding yellows... It looked, and felt, as if the void itself were about to burst.

Vriska ran as fast as she could to the end of this path. Her legs were burning and her feet were throbbing, but she didn't care. Whatever was at the end of this path was important, and it was here for her.

More and more pieces of the Void cracked and fell apart around her. The small thunder she heard earlier had evolved into booms and a large, sudden _crack!_ from all around her. More light cam filtering in from these cracks and she could barely see ahead of her from the brightness,

She saw, very far ahead of her, a red glowing platform. This must have been the end of the path! She ran and ran, and she eventually saw what, or _who_ , had been waiting there for her. It was the person she never forgot, who never left her mind, the one she wanted to forgive the most. At the end of the path was her best friend, yet the person who killed her. It was Terezi Pyrope. She had been the reason why Vriska had come to the void. This was far better than any treasure she could have ever hoped for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this down in a sketchbook at 2 am


	4. Breaking Point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vriska and Terezi meet up in the Void, just in time to watch it shatter

When they met on that final red platform, they couldn't contain their emotions anymore. Vriska was full of joy and was ready to not be alone anymore. Terezi was full of anticipation and anxiety and she was ready to apologize to the person she had killed so long ago. 

They were both on the platform now, and just stared at each other before finally coming together in a hug that had been long anticipated. Terezi started crying first, trying to tell Vriska how sorry she was and how she regretted what she did. All that came out of her mouth were long, messy, and unintelligible sobs. Tears were streaming down her face, and she felt Vriska wipe a tear off her face. She squeezed her eyes shut, as if to prevent the tears from streaming any longer.

"Woah, Terezi, what's wrong?" Vriska asked, her voice trembling from her own emotions. Terezi took a few deep breaths and sighed.

"It's... been forever, Vriska," Terezi managed to stutter, "I missed you."

"Shit, I missed you, too."

"I never stopped thinking about you, I never stopped thinking about how I would change what I did. I'm... I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Terezi began to cry again, harder this time. She buried her face in her hands and Vriska held onto her even tighter. She didn't think Vriska would ever forgive her. She never thought that she'd be able to tell her how sorry she was. Now, that it was here, all of the scenarios she repeated in her head and memorized from before had been wiped clear from her memory. All she could remember was killing Vriska and the emotions that followed.

"Terezi, I..." Vriska began. Terezi looked up and into her eyes, then quickly looked away. She couldn't stand looking at her again; it only reminded her of what she did wrong. "Hey, don't hide from me, let me see you."

Terezi looked up into Vriska's eyes. Both of their eyes were a pure, milky white that Vriska hadn't noticed on Terezi before. There were no pupils or irises in her eyes, just a complete sclera. Vriska knew that this meant Terezi had died. Terezi knew that this was the Vriska she had killed.

"T-Terezi, your eyes..."

"What about them? They're white? I have my vision back?" Terezi said, between sobs. 

"Wait, what? You can see again? Since when? Nevermind it's... they're entirely white. What happened to you?" Vriska spoke frantically, worrying about what had caused her to come here.

Terezi felt a chill as she heard this. She really was dead, wasn't she? That's why she had appeared in the Void. This is the only reason why she was here.

"I don't know. I... I think I'm dead?" Terezi asked, yet it came out as more of a statement rather than a question. 

"No, no, you can't be dead. What happened? Do you remember?" Vriska said, speaking more frantically.

"I don't remember. I think Gamzee was there or something? I remember bleeding a lot."

Vriska put her hand over her mouth in shock, and tears began to roll down her cheeks. She hoped Terezi was wrong. Vriska hoped with all of what remained of her that Terezi didn't die horrifically. 

"As much as I wanted to see you again, I never wanted it to be because of this." Vriska cried.

I always thought we'd meet again in a dream bubble. Who knew fate had other plans?" Terezi muttered.

"Well, we're together now. That's what matters." Vriska said, pulling away from Terezi and staring into her white, lifeless eyes.

They both smiled at each other, wiping the tears off of their faces. Vriska put her arm over Terezi's shoulder, and she leaned in close to Vriska. They both looked out into the void, but instead of darkness, there was a bright white light that formed from all of the cracks and chips forming in the void. It became apparent to the both of them that while their reunion was long awaited, it was to be short lived. This would be the last thing either of them experienced together.

"So." Vriska began.

"So." Terezi continued.

"This is it, huh."

"Apparently."

"You know what's funny?"

"What?"

"Despite all that's happened..." Vriska paused and looked into Terezi's eyes; they were empty yet happy, "...this is the happiest I've ever been."

Terezi smiled. Vrisa leaned in close to her, their faces inches away. 

"Terezi, before we... go... I need to tell you something."

"What is it?"

Vriska looked out into the broken remnants of the Void. The cracking and splitting was becoming more violent.

"I forgive you."

Terezi looked up at Vriska. Vriska looked down at her. Their faces got closer together and they closed their eyes. As their lips met, the Void was torn and all within was ripped away with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love angst

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic.


End file.
